Talk:Fix Character Values
Tips/Tricks Section Should I post in this page or Should I post it in Mage Tower ? :) My Tips and Tricks: To Avoid Leveling Up / Making thing difficult - You may edit your exp to a negative value . Edit your level won't gain / lose you any attributes You can have negative gold ( I think ) Anyway, you get the point guys :)--Rogie99 (talk) 13:15, April 9, 2015 (UTC) That's a very interesting idea to add a Tips and Tricks section. I like it and we could add others such as: *start over at level 1 without losing attribute points, equipment, etc.(it's mentioned in Start Over Options) *"give" other players gold by both agreeing to reduce/increase their gold *mention the Gold Bank (although that's covered in Custom Rewards) We'll see what Alys thinks. Janetmango (talk) 01:12, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Rogie99, I created the Tips for Game Use section if you want to add the ones you suggested.Janetmango (talk) 11:31, April 30, 2015 (UTC) FCV Button I know that there's a Fix Character Values button, and I know what it's for. But I always come to Help when I'm looking for it, and it never helps. If you would add a picture that shows where in the UI the button is to be found, that would save a lot of time and angst! Thanks in advance. 15:23, April 29, 2015 (UTC) I added the Settings gear button and the Settings panel to show the Fix Character Values tabs. Is that more helpful? Or do we need to do more?Janetmango (talk) 18:48, April 29, 2015 (UTC) What to set the values to? Since the primary purpose of this function is to revert changes that shouldn't have happened for whatever reason (in my case, not marking a Daily as complete and losing a streak) it would be useful if this page discussed or linked to how to figure out what to restore the values to. I restored the streak number easily enough but I have no idea how much damage I took from not completing that item or if there were any other effects. Thanks. --Irrevenant (talk) 03:24, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Done. The answer is to use Bookmarklets CTheDragons (talk) 04:26, August 24, 2016 (UTC) : DDT too! e.g. I don't think there's a way to figure out after the fact exactly how much damage you got from a specific missed Daily (assuming it's not the only one you missed), but with DDT you could get a reasonable approximation based on how much damage you're set to take from that Daily the following day. I could see a section on this page discussing strategies like that for the common scenarios that might lead to someone using FCV. I can't work on that now but can in a day or two if no one else does sooner. Purplatypus (talk) 04:44, August 24, 2016 (UTC) I'm not sure the Data Display Tool can as it does not record how much mana, gold, xp was given for clicking a particular task. There is an equation based on task value but there is a random element that not quantified. CTheDragons (talk) 05:37, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Another problem is that there's no easy way to figure out what the old value was short of taking regular snapshots using the download character data ability -- it requires a little bit of extra maintenance and bookkeeping before disaster strikes, so to speak. Taldin (talk) 02:12, August 26, 2016 (UTC)